A conventional roller scooter generally includes a fixed deck which has one end thereof connected to an extension connected to a head tube through which a steering rod extends. A handle is connected to a top of the steering rod, and a front wheel is connected to a lower end of the steering rod. A rear wheel is connected to the other end of the deck. The user stands on the deck with one foot, and the other foot kicks the ground to push the scooter forward. The conventional scooter exercises only one foot which kicks the ground and falls easily aside, because there are only two wheels. Furthermore, the upper body of the user does not move during the operation of the conventional scooter. Thus, the user does not have too much fun in operating the conventional scooter.
The present invention intends to provide a roller scooter that both feet are exercised and includes two pedal assemblies which need to be pivoted outward and inward in sequence to move the scooter.